


Two Little Bits - Marking

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short fics about marking, what else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Little Bits - Marking

ANNIVERSARY

 

 

Sam's good with information, always has been. Facts, figures, dates, trivia of all sorts – storing information comes naturally to him and it's something he's kinda proud of, frankly. No matter how much Dean razzes him about his gigantic brain and all that crap.

 

So it irks him a little that it takes him so long to realize what's possibly going on with Gabriel today. The archangel – scratch that, former archangel, and man that's not ever _not_ going to be weird – has taken "royal pain in the ass" to new heights. Even for him. Mood splattered all over the map, and if he could still pop around time and space the way he used to, Sam's sure Gabriel would have been long gone. The apocalypse had changed all of them in ways Sam never could have imagined, even with the best alcoholic assistance.

 

_Not that they're all bad changes, though; not by a looong shot_. Sam smiles and rubs absently at his hip, remembering – and stops. _Shit. Is_ _ **that**_ _it?_

 

He tracks Gabriel down in the kitchen, which is not surprising because among the things Gabriel still does is eat like a horse, and the sugar addiction hasn't abated one bit. Talking is going to be futile, at least at first, so Sam simply walks up behind Gabriel and wraps long arms around him.

 

Gabriel elbows him in the gut and pushes, but Sam's expecting that and holds on. Gabriel's still far stronger than Sam and if he really wants to get away, he will. Sam's betting that he doesn't really want to.

 

It takes a few minutes, but finally Gabriel huffs and goes human in Sam's embrace, and Sam rests his cheek against soft chestnut hair and just holds on. "Why didn't you just say something?" he asks eventually.

 

"What, and spoil the surprise?" Sarcasm, oh, there's another thing Gabriel hasn't lost.

 

Sam snorts. "You know, I think we don't look at this the same way."

 

Gabriel tenses again. "You _died_ , Sam. Two years ago today, you died, and I got a ringside seat for every painful, messy, fun-filled moment of it. How do you _think_ I should look at it?"

 

Sam pulls one of Gabriel's hands down to rest it over Sam's hip, where the mark of Gabriel's hand is burned into Sam's skin. "As the day you gave me this, of course. The day I found out the truth."

 

"You weren't ever supposed to know," Gabriel mutters. But he leans back, pressing his head against Sam's shoulder. His hand tightens, much like it had on that day when he'd refused, even at the price of a major chunk of his own grace, to let Sam go.

 

"That you wanted me? Even better, that you love me?" Sam grins and kisses Gabriel's ear. "Too late now."

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

 

 INSIDE AND OUT

 

 

 

"It's always been there, Sam, right there, I read it the first time I ever saw you," Gabriel says breathlessly. He leans in to kiss Sam's chest, licks over to tug on a nipple.

 

"On my heart?" Sam's surprised he can form words at all, half out of his mind between the mouth on his chest and the cock in his ass, Gabriel somehow nailing his sweet spot with every damned thrust.

 

"Around it, over it. Not like your ribs. Gently. Woven in, where nobody but me could ever see it. Don't know who or when, but it's my name. _My_ name, right here." Gabriel's voice is low and fierce, muffled into Sam's skin. He props up on his elbows and slips his hands under Sam's shoulderblades and puts his back into it, and Sam gasps as the angle puts happy friction on his cock, caught between their bodies.

 

"So I've always…" He loves Gabriel, he does, and he won't take that back for anything, but God, has he _never_ had _any_ choice at all?

 

Gabriel leans up and kisses him hard. " _No_. Sam, no, it's protection, it's – potential, of a sort, a buffer to help against the blood, but it's not – it couldn't control you," he pants, and Sam blinks, because there's truth and fear and – God, _love_ in Gabriel's amber eyes. "If you like me, Sam Winchester, it's your own damn fault. I've got no claim but what you give me."

 

There's no doubt in Sam's mind, no uncertainty at all. Sam peels his hands off of Gabriel's ass, digs them into the archangel's sweaty hair and kisses him now, every bit as hard. " _Then claim me_ ," he hisses against Gabriel's mouth. "Make it official, because you are _not_ leaving me. Not again."

 

Amber flares into brilliant, shimmering gold. " _Sam_."

 

Climax slams him so hard Sam can't breathe, can't think, can't do anything but shatter under the kind of pleasure he never imagined could exist and possibly won't survive. The room goes white. And then everything goes dark.

 

When Sam's aware of anything again, it's that he's sprawled half on top on Gabriel, breathing in the smells of sweat and something like cocoa and mint, and Gabriel's fingers are in his hair. "Mmf," he manages, and tries to move because Gabriel's strong and all, but Sam's a big guy and he knows it.

 

"Don't think you want to do that," Gabriel murmurs in his ear, arm tightening around Sam's waist, and a second later Sam gets why.

 

"Ow," he complains. "Why's my shoulder blade hurt?"

 

"Because that's where my hand was when I took you up on your offer."

 

It takes a few moments for that to percolate through the sex endorphin haze, but when it does, Sam smiles. "Stuck with me now."

 

Gabriel practically melts under him, and kisses his ear. "Poor poor pitiful me, whatever will I do?"

 

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Inside And Out  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: Smut. PWP. That about covers it  
> Pairing: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: If you know who Gabriel is, you're good  
> Warnings: Uhm, smut?  
> Disclaimer: It's all Kripke's sandbox, I only play and run away  
> Word Count: ~520  
> Summary: Kijikun's prompt from comment_fic: Supernatural, Gabriel/Sam, Gabriel has been drawn to Sam since he saw his name carved into Sam's heart in enochian. Bonus points for sex and marking.  
> Note: Yeah. Like I could turn that one down.


End file.
